As known to those who skilled in the art, a conventional juice extractor comprises a filter, a driving motor and a cutter driven by the driving motor. Fruits or vegetables are first shattered by the cutter and then filtered by a sieve like a filter, and juice of fruits or the vegetables can then be separated from the residue. However, most of the traditional juice extractors have a relatively low extracting rate. As such, it has been a need in the art to provide a juice extractor with an improved performance.